


Wine Glass

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [29]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: "You're trying to make me believe that Harry 'I-am-a-tease' Hart, didn't know what he was doing when he was fondling his wine glass all evening?"





	Wine Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt, "wine" gave me some difficulty until Red pointed me in the right direction :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy darling 💕

When Harry gets home, Eggsy is already on the sofa, doing whatever it is that he does on his tablet whenever he's on down time. He would usually ask if he can invade his personal space, but after three tedious hours of staring at the target failing particularly badly at picking up women at a bar and a long hour of being stuck in London's traffic, he just wants to erase his dreadful evening from his mind. And smothering himself on Eggsy's thighs seems like a good way to do it.

Eggsy, bless him, only chuckles when Harry all but collapse next to him and cards his fingers in his hair.

"That bad, hm?"

Harry only groans in answer and presses his face harder against Eggsy's thigh.

Anyway, it's not like Eggsy doesn't know already. He was the one monitoring the mission, since it's apparently cold season among the handlers and he was at the manor at the time. Only Merlin seems in perfect health and that's probably just because even viruses know better than to mess with the Scot.

"Lad, stop making fun of Harry."

He's surprised to hear that Merlin is apparently back home too, but not enough to spare him a look. Death by suffocation still seems like a good idea after his mess of a surveillance mission. Merlin doesn't seem too bothered to be ignored, just sits next to them on the sofa, bringing Harry legs on his lap.

"Oi, come on! He teased me all evening, why don't you tell  _ him _ off?"

"I would if he had done it on purpose."

He doesn't need to look to know Eggsy is glaring at Merlin with a mix of betrayal and disbelief, but for once the other man is entirely right. He has absolutely no idea what Eggsy is referring to. He would say so, except that he is still very comfortable in his current position. No to mention the way that Eggsy is gently scratching at his scalp and how Merlin thumbs are softly pressing into his calves are starting to lull him to sleep.

"You're trying to make me believe that Harry 'I-am-a-tease' Hart, didn't know what he was doing when he was fondling his wine glass all evening?"

He makes a sound of protest at the accusation. Not because he denies he can be a tease, but because he would never be so crass in public. At least, not on a mission. He'll admit he had been bored out of his mind and might have fidget a bit, but at most he fiddled with the stem of the glass.

"Come on Harry, you've known since your first pint with me that I'm fascinated by your hands. Whenever you've got some kind of glass in your hands, I go all pavlovian reaction."

_ That _ makes him turn his head to the side so he can finally use his words and get a look at Eggsy.

"I thought the fascination started when I taught Dean's men some manners?"

Both Merlin and Eggsy snorts in bemusement. "Nah Harry. That's when I realised I had a violence kink. The fascination came way before."

"Oh."

"For a spy of your qualibre, how such important details escape your notice always astound me." It's a good thing Merlin is still massaging his legs or Harry would have kicked him. For someone who just told Eggsy off for teasing him, Merlin sure isn't preaching by example.

"What about you? When did you get fascinated by my hands?" He asks instead. He knows when he started noticing Merlin getting lost in daydreams, but he's also certain the new signet ring couldn't have been the first time the handler had had some fantasies about him.

"If you don't know already, I don't see why I should say."

Eggsy boos at his answer and Harry attempts to turn enough so that he can pout at Merlin, but without much success. He's really quite comfortable lying half on the sofa, half on his lovers' laps.

"If you think that's how you'll convince me how to talk lad."

They start bickering after that and Harry falls asleep long after, his contented smile hidden against Eggsy's thigh.


End file.
